Watersports are becoming more popular and commonplace. Both experienced and non-experienced adults and children are participating in watersports, including surfboarding, paddle boarding, jet skiing, kayaking, wake boarding, wind surfing, kitesurfing, and kiteboarding.
In many cases, there is a desire to carry and operate a mobile phone while engaged in certain watersports activity. In other cases, participants want to have their mobile phones in case of an emergency, especially since several watersports are conducted on the open ocean away from land. To protect the mobile phone, waterproof casings have been developed. However, such casings are bulky, uncomfortable to wear while engaged in physical activity, and hard to operate in wet and unruly environments. In addition, mobile phones commonly contain valuable information that is tedious or even impossible to replace if the phone is lost or damaged in the water.
It is also important to ensure that any wireless device and communication method does not impact the operation of the water-based equipment, such as the surfboard, by adding weight etc. to the board. Moreover, it is also important that the wireless communication be easily accessible by the participant.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods that allow participants in watersports to easily, safely, and accurately communicate wirelessly.